


Caped Crusaders

by dorkylokifan



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Loki (Marvel), M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 17:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15934829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkylokifan/pseuds/dorkylokifan
Summary: Thor and Loki invite the Avengers to a feast in New Asgard to celebrate their victory over Thanos and the resurrection of the dead. While there, Loki decides to get some payback on Dr. Strange by stealing his magic cape, and consummating his relationship with Thor on top of it.





	Caped Crusaders

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thorkified](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Thorkified).



There were things which went unspoken for years. It took no less than two Armageddons, several fake deaths, and one real one just for Thor to figure out his feelings. Loki was back. So too were Dr. Strange, and the little spider boy, and many others. The Avengers all understood now that Loki had lost on purpose. He’d stalled for time and tried to delay the inevitable. Tony and the others didn’t exactly like Loki, nor trusted him, but they couldn’t deny Thor’s pure joy after having suffered and lost so much. The grand feast in Thor’s new palace tonight was to honor his friends, especially those that were lost and now returned. 

 

The Gauntlet along with all the stones were snapped out of existence. But not before setting right all that had gone wrong, and even restoring that which had once been lost forever. Asgard wasn’t just restored, it was larger and grander. It was a full planet and its people did not remember Hela or their own deaths. They just knew that things were different, even if they could not articulate how. 

 

“Thor, this food is amazing,” Pepper said as she shovelled yet another bite into her mouth. She was eating for three. Tony sat beside her, his hand resting on her belly, idly feeling the movements of the twins as they spun in their chambers, and lodged their feet up inside Pepper’s ribs. 

 

Steve’s complexion looked rather rosy. Asgardian mead was far stronger than anything served on earth. He hadn’t had the pleasure of a simple buzz in years. A giggle escaped his lips, and long fingers combed through his longer than normal hair. 

 

“You need a haircut,” Bucky said.

 

“So do you, wolfman.”

 

“I like my long hair.”

 

“I like it too.” The two men leaned heavily against one another, ignoring everyone else in the room. Including Dr. Strange who was sat across from them and not holding his liquor as well as the Captain was. He’d only had a thimble full of mead, but it was enough to make the room spin. 

 

“A toast! To my brother,” Loki said, his cup held high as he stood before the feasting hall. Everyone noted the twinkle of naughtiness in his eyes and hesitated before taking another sip of drink. 

 

“And to you too brother. Though your actions were chaotic and made me question my own sanity, I knew my love for you was never misplaced.”

 

“Nor mine for you,” Loki said. They held each other’s gaze, not caring who might notice its sensual undertones. Thor wanted to tell his friends anyway, but he would wait until tomorrow for that. No one seemed ready for any sort of revelation tonight. 

 

It was only yesterday that they’d shared their first kiss. It had been a chasted thing full of lips and hesitation. The weirdness just this morning had been intolerable, and Thor demanded Loki speak his inner thoughts. 

 

_ “I had never dared to dream…” he started. Loki’s hands trembled then and he looked around to see if anyone was watching them.  _

 

_ “Are you ashamed of me?” Thor asked. _

 

_ “No! I...I’ve loved you for so long,” he said quietly. “When you found love in the arms of that mortal woman it was like a sword had pierced my heart. If you ever change your mind about me...” _

 

_ “I will never reject you Loki. You are beloved to me.” _

 

_ “You know what I mean Thor.” _

 

_ “Aye. I do, and I am certain, as the sun shining on the new Asgard that you and I will endure until the sun shines no more. I will be with you, always.” _

 

_ “Tonight…” _

 

Loki smiled as he looked across the room at Dr. Strange, who was nearly passed out. His magical cloak wrapped around him like a protective partner. Loki still hadn’t fully repaid the good doctor for that long fall and hard stop. He got up from his seat and walked towards Tony and Pepper.

 

“I suppose, there are things that need to be said.” Loki began.

 

“That toss out the window was not friendly. You really did try to kill me.”

 

“I had to make my efforts appear genuine. I was being watched.” Loki pressed his lips into a thin line as he considered his next words.

 

“Regular nightmares of falling and PTSD, is that genuine enough for you?” Tony’s voice raised a bit.

“I am sorry. I know that means little to you now, but I would make amends. I would offer you a gift, if I thought you would take it. For your children.” Loki twisted his hand and two silver baby rattles appeared out of thin air. 

 

“Wait, were these made in Asgard?” Tony asked.

 

“No. A lady named Tiffany made them. I bought them from her store.”

 

“I thought they looked familiar,” Pepper said. She’d been browsing the Tiffany’s website only last week. “Have you been spying on us?” she asked.

 

Loki let out an awkward laugh. “Guilty as charged my lady. I did enchant them, with some protection spells. It’ll protect them from nasty falls and such. Children have a knack for aiming their temples straight at the sharpest of corners. I’ll just leave these here. If you’re too nervous to accept them, I’ll understand.” Loki left them on the table and turned his attention towards the Captain and his friend. 

 

“I see the mead is to your liking,” Loki said with that dash of smugness that chased away Steve’s smile.

 

“Yeah. It’s good,” Steve said to be polite, though his lips pressed together curtly.

 

“And I also see that the two of you have finally found one another. Congratulations. I know fate and social normalities have kept you apart for a very long time. You deserve to be happy. I am glad for you both.” 

 

The blood in Steve’s face drained away as his head turned to find Bucky’s gaze staring right back with the same earth shattering confusion and realization. Loki’s smug smile broadened as he moved away from the new couple, who were now holding each other tightly with strained urgency and unspoken want. 

 

Dr. Strange was passed out, sitting at the table with his head resting on his folded arms. A light snore vibrated his nostrils. It was getting late, though still quite early by Asgardian feasting standards. But the Avengers were not in a wild mood. Most appeared ready for bed and/or bed sports. 

 

“Brother, I believe we have a man down. Perhaps it is time to retire,” Loki said. Thor beamed his sweet smile and stood.

 

“Dear friends, I thank you for coming. I hope you find your rooms as luxurious and accommodating as anything you have on Midgard. Those of you who are not yet ready to retire may find fun and delights to be had in the rose garden. The courtesans hang out there this time of night, and the mead still flows. My brother and I shall help our good friend, Doctor Strange to his chambers before retiring ourselves. Goodnight to you all!” Everyone cheered before getting up, some were more tipsy than others but none as worse off as Dr. Strange. Thor took one side of the doctor while Loki took the other and stood him up, draping his arms around their necks for support. 

 

The walk was never so long when the pace was normal, which gave Loki time to make the switch. With a flick of his wrist, Loki stunned Dr. Strange’s cape and then switched it with Thor’s. 

 

“Ah, there you go my friend. May maidens dance in your dreams,” Thor said as he pulled a blanket up over the doctor before leaving with his brother. 

 

Anticipation curled tight in Thor’s belly now. Loki felt it too. They walked to Thor’s chambers, outside of which two sentries stood guard. 

 

“You are both excused this evening.”

 

“My king?” 

 

“I demand privacy this night. You may go.” The two guards looked at their sovereign and his brother. The air between them was hot and stifled. The brother’s intentions reflected in Loki’s eyes, which had grown dark with desire. Loki expected them to disapproved and bristled at their blanks expressions.

 

“Yes my king.” They marched away without saying a word.

 

“Great. Everyone at court will be gossiping about us come sunrise.”

 

“Not in the way you’d expect Loki. I made some changes to the attitudes of our people when I had the gauntlet. They will not look down upon you again.” Thor’s cock was heavy between his legs as he shut his chamber door behind them. When he turned, Loki’s mouth met his as their fingers tangled in each other’s hair. “I’ve been thinking about you all day,” Thor said, pressing his straining crotch against Loki’s leg. 

 

“Me too,” he nuzzled Thor’s neck for a moment before licking the shell of his ear with his tongue. “Is your heart thundering like mine?” Loki asked.

 

“Yes,” he said with a chuckle.

 

“Prove it to me. Make the earth move.”

 

“You mean Asgard.”

 

“I mean, make the citizens of Asgard feel the ground roll beneath their feet, and the sky shudder overhead.” 

 

“Is that all?” Thor gripped Loki’s left ass cheek and squeezed it. 

 

“Well, since you asked. You can suck my cock while you’re at it.” 

 

“I’ll eat your ass is what I’ll do.” Thor yanked open Loki’s tunic, ripping it a little, much to Loki’s ire. 

 

“Hey!” he protested but the ripping cloth sent a thrill up Thor’s spine and he knew he needed to hear it again.

 

“I’ll buy you a new one,” he ripped the tunic off the rest of the way, tossing the fabric and pulled at Loki’s belt buckle. A trail of rags was left in their wake. Loki returned the gesture on Thor’s own clothing, but when he got to the cape, he took it and spread it over the bed.

 

“Are we sullying it or christening it?”

 

“We’re making love on it. The servants will thank us for not having to scrub our manly essence out of the heavy covers.”

 

“How considerate of you. It makes me suspicious.”

 

“Are you going to analyze me or anal-ize me? You mentioned putting your tongue where no tongue has ever gone before and yet...Oof!” 

 

“You talk too much.” Thor flipped Lok onto his stomach and then yanked up his hips. Loki looked over his shoulder at Thor with a smug grin and wiggled his ass. 

 

“You’re a dirty bugger, you know that?”

 

“You won’t be complaining in a moment.” Thor dropped to his knees and buried his face between Loki’s cheeks. He licked and prodded, fingered and kissed all while Loki jut his hips greedily into his face. Thor sucked the underside of Loki’s sack, massaging that smooth expanse between hole and pole. 

 

Loki’s breaths, like the ozone in the air became thick and hot. Thunder rolled in the distance and the first lightning streaked across the sky. The curtains were wide open, and though it was late, the full moon illuminated the starry night before the clouds shrouded it with passionate rain. 

 

Thor flipped Loki again, this time to his back, and climbed over him as though he were a mountain to be conquered. Loki ran his hand over that expanse of golden chest, and his melancholy struck him hard.

 

“These last few years...I never thought I’d find happiness again,” Loki sobbed as tears fell. The rain came down outside and Thor kissed him. His own hot tears joined Loki’s. For the first time in a long time, they felt relief. 

 

“It’s over. It’s all over. You’re safe now. We’re safe. We have our home, our people, and our freedom. The threat is gone.”

 

“You don’t know that.”

 

“Promise me, that the next tyrant you make a deal with to save your own skin, you tell me. I can’t help you if you don’t tell me,” Thor said. He read in Loki’s face, his reservations. Loki rarely made oaths, so careful was his wording that he usually weaseled out of things. But Thor knew his tricks.

 

“I swear it.”

 

“There are more oaths that I will hear from you when the time comes,” Thor leaned down and kissed Loki sweetly and the thunder rolled again. His hot cock slipped between their slick bellies, making the men shuddered when their organs rubbed together. Loki’s torso was so narrow compared to his own and it pleased him to hold something so precious. 

 

Loki wasn’t as muscular as he used to be. His lean frame was dwarfed by Thor’s own looming magnificence, but it wasn’t until Thor wrapped both of his hands around Loki’s stomach that he realized just how small he was. Thor’s fingers touched. A little smirk tweaked up the corner of Thor’s mouth and he grunted his approval of Loki’s danty frame. 

 

“You know, as wretched as dying was, before he choked the life out of me, I had to admit, Thanos did have a certain appeal. Big man, big hands, big everything. I wonder how big his cock was. Lifting me up like I was a feather…” Loki looked up at Thor through his hooded thick eyelashes. 

 

“Mine’s bigger,” Thor said with a finality that made Loki quirk an eyebrow at his brother.

 

“And how do you know that? Oof!” Thor lifted Loki up like the aforementioned feather and manhandled him into a kneeling position, pulling him into his lap. Thor’s hard shaft slotted between Loki’s leg, as Thor’s big arms wrapped around his body. He kissed his shoulder up to the neck and behind his ear, pulling his brother’s inky tresses to the side. 

 

“Watch the horizon,” Thor muttered. He had them facing the open door to the balcony, and the great view of New Asgard beyond. Loki keened when Thor breached him, and as each massive inch buried deeper, he stretched to limits he’d never before endured. And when Thor was fully seated Loki felt his stomach bulge with a small lump, where Thor’s penis filled him inside. Thor was panting and had stilled to calm down a bit, lest he come too soon.

 

Outside lightning streaked across the sky and the first rumble of thunder sounded. When Thor finally moved, lightning struck the ground in the great city beyond. With each roll of Thor’s hips, the thunder rolled outside, getting louder, closer, and more frequent. Loki’s breath caught and his toes curled when lightning struck just outside in the courtyard below. Thor’s warm skin was wrapped around his own, his thundering heart pressed to Loki’s back, matching in rhythm. Little tendrils of electricity danced over the surface of Thor’s skin, tickling his lover in the most delicious places. 

 

Thor shoved Loki forward onto his hands and yanked his hips up, and let loose a frantic pace. The lightning outside changed colors taking on the hues of the bifrost. Loki was so distracted by the onslaught that he did not notice Dr. Strange’s cape waking up beneath them. The soft red fabric arched up to caress Loki’s dangling aching cock. He yelled as he spilled onto the garment. The wind and thunder reached a crescendo and a final lightning strike came when Thor let out his cry. Loki’s belly filled even more when Thor pulsed inside of him. Thor ran his hands over Loki’s hips and waist, feeling the change in that expanse. No longer could his fingers touch around his middle. 

 

“Oh Loki…We’re home.” Thor leaned back, sitting on his heels as he pulled out of him, watching a few drops of errant seed try to escape. Loki’s bum was beautifully blushed, and Thor couldn’t resist the urgent to spank him, leaving a even pinker bloom in its wake. It was then that Thor noticed the cape was moving.

 

“Loki, what did you do to my cape?”

 

“What? Nothing. It is safe in the good doctor’s room.” 

 

“The doctor...Loki, is this?...” Loki let out a chuckle as Thor’s question trailed off. 

 

“I dare say the darling thing liked it. Didn’t you?” Loki asked the enchanted cloak. A corner of the garment reached up and caressed Loki’s cheek. 

 

“My, you are sweet. Are you lonely? Would you like to do more with Thor and me tonight before we return you to your master?” The cape responded by wrapping around Thor’s cock. 

 

“Loki, do you really think it is wise to make Dr. Strange our enemy?”

 

“Enemy, no. Angry former acquaintance…”

 

“Loki.”

“I’ll make sure our new friend is nice and clean before returning it. Now, what kind of fun would you like to have tonight?” Loki asked the cape. It moved up and wrapped around Thor’s neck as if it belonged to him, before reaching out and pulling Loki forward to wrap around them both. 

  
  


Dr. Strange woke up with the worst hangover ever. He magicked up an aspirin and a glass of water, but it was a solid hour before he dared to place his feet on the floor and try to stand. It was then that he noticed Thor’s cape in place of his own.

 

“Loki!” he yelled out, expecting the trickster to appear. He got dressed and left his guest room, following the sound of voices to the feasting hall where a very late breakfast was being served to all.  

 

Everyone turned to look at him as he entered and noticed the good doctor’s ire as he carried Thor’s cape over his arm. 

 

“Ah, there you are!” Thor bellowed with a bright smile. He was still wearing Steven’s cape.

 

“Thor? You took my cape? I thought Loki was behind this?”

 

“I was,” Loki chimed in. “The three of us had a lovely time last night,” Loki said. Steven’s furrowed his brow as he tried to decipher that statement, but his confusion was quickly replaced by shock when Loki leaned over and french kissed Thor openly in front of everyone. All chatter in the room came to a halt.

 

“My friends! Now that all of you are gathered here, Loki and I have an announcement to make. We’re getting married!” Tony was the first to stand and address the problem.

 

“Thor, he’s your brother. I know you would never do this if you were in your right mind,” Tony said as he glared at Loki. 

 

“I’ve never had better mental clarity in my entire life, Anthony. Loki and I love one another, and I will never lose him again. After all I’ve endured, I deserve to be happy.”

 

“That still doesn’t explain why you’re wearing my cape.”

 

“We fucked on it last night. For the first time. It was magical.” 

 

Dr. Strange raised his hands to attack, but the cape flew off from Thor and wrapped around the wizard to stop him. “You son of a bitch! What did you do to my cape?!” 

 

“Now, now. Name calling is unnecessary. I told you. Thor and I made love last night on it. Your cape is very lonely by the way. You aren’t nearly affectionate enough with it.”

 

“Well, I suppose this means the party is over,” Thor clapped his hands to break the tension. “Your carriages have arrived to take you all to the Bifrost and back home. I wish all of you well, and will send out the wedding invitations just as soon and Loki and I settle on a date,” Thor said, pulling Loki into another hugging kiss. Loki noticed then, the good Captain and his friend out of the corner of his eye. Both men looked ready to fight, having taken up defensive fighting postures. Loki broke the kiss to address them.

 

“You know, if the two of you wanted to have a child together, we could help you with that. Thor’s magic isn’t just limited to making it rain, you know.” 

 

Steve blushed, but his friend, the wolfman, looked intrigued by the idea. Though, he didn’t let down his guard. 

 

“There’s extra pillows to sit on for the ride to the gatehouse should you need it,” Loki flashed a wicked grin at Cap and then winked at him.

 

“Steve, did you and Bucky…?” Tony asked.

 

“I like to keep sex in the bedroom where it belongs,” Steve said, looking particularly flustered. “And stop changing the subject!” Steve said to Loki.

 

“Having children?” Thor asked.

 

“No!” Cap stammered. “You can’t marry your own brother!” Steve finally spat out.

 

“We’re gods, this is our home, and we can do whatever the fuck we like,” Loki said.

 

“Loki…” Thor gently admonished him. “These are my friends. You could be more cordial.” Loki rolled his eyes.

 

“Thor if I weren’t being cordial, they’d be dead already. And besides, they are cutting into my alone time with you,” Loki’s nose brushed against Thor’s before he slipped his tongue into his brother’s mouth again.

 

“I’ve seen enough. Let’s go.” Tony said. 

 

On the carriage ride to the Bifrost, Dr. Strange discovered some of the new tricks Loki taught his cape the night before. He punished it with a dry cleaning. 

  
  



End file.
